


Время не властно над нами

by Helga_Max



Category: My Engineer (TV)
Genre: Diamonds, Kitsune, Kumiho, M/M, monk - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:53:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24170866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helga_Max/pseuds/Helga_Max
Summary: История монаха и кицунэ.
Relationships: Thara/Frong (My Engineer)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Время не властно над нами

Мистика, духи, средневековье (альтернативная вселенная, древняя Азия), демон лис, монах, реинкарнация.

Предупреждение! Сцены насилия, смерть основных персонажей!  
__________________________

Белый длинный мех лисы был испачкан кровью убитых ей людей. Всего трое. На этот раз. Ей просто нужно было поесть. Она — голодный демон, что недавно заполучил девятый хвост. Кумихо вытерла рот тыльной стороной ладони. Неподалеку послышался шум. Нужно убираться отсюда. Злые люди бывают опасны даже для демонов, а они будут злыми, когда увидят трёх своих убитых и распотрошенных сородичей. Последний раз взглянув на тела, Кумихо распушила все хвосты и бросилась в чащу леса, бесшумно исчезая в ветвях.

***

— Что? Снова убийства? — Слухи в их маленьком городке распространялись быстрее ветра.

— Я слышал на прошлой неделе еще в двух деревнях были похожие происшествия…

— Происшествия? Ты старая! Да их растерзали как меленьких цыплят! Мне моя родственница сказала, что там даже нечего было хоронить, так мало осталось от тел.

— Неужели духи гор прогневались на что-то?

— Нет, духи бы просто убили. А тут…

— Демоны?

Демоны, демоны, демоны зашептались вокруг.

Тара поправил тканевый мешочек с продуктами, который он нёс в храм. За последний месяц Мастера и правда вызывали почти на каждой неделе в ту или иную деревню. Монахи шептались, что старик слаб и не может уже противится злым духам и только молится впустую. Но Тара в него верил. И даже сейчас, когда мастер попросил его проверить храм в лесу в восточной части, он не стал спрашивать, почему учитель не сделает это, а лишь поклонился и вышел за продуктами, ибо путь предстоял не близкий.

Демоны. В их суеверном мире — это почти всегда означало смерть. И чем сильнее демон, тем больше умрет от него людей в округе. Поэтому всё ещё были храмы и настоятели, которые обучались изгнанию и уничтожению демонов. Тара как раз был учеником у такого мастера и вот уже почти десять лет изучал это сложное дело. Он, конечно, знал и основную работу храмовников — а именно у них это было лекарское дело. Сейчас же он собирал в дорогу всё, что считал нужным. Помимо продуктов в дорогу, лекарственных трав первой необходимости, тканевых повязок и несколько флакончиков лекарственных настоек, всё то, что относилось к его профессии врачевателя, также были уложены несколько амулетов из рыбьих костей, с десяток маленьких свернутых пергаментных листов с заклинаниями, написанные особыми чернилами, нож и, конечно, чётки. Молитвенные четки из священного сандала с двумя черными бусинами обсидиана — всегда висели на парне. Они достались ему от учителя в день становления монахом и были его основным инструментом от тёмной силы и его оберегом. В руки просился посох. Да, он конечно не старик, но всё легче защищаться да и вообще передвигаться в чаще леса с посохом.

— Готов? — Учитель стоял в дверях. Тара давно привык к его почти бесшумному появлению и старался ступать таже неслышно.

— Да. Взял всё необходимое и посох прихвачу, — поднимаясь с места и поправляя одежды, молодой монах закинул длинный ремешок сумки через голову, вешая ее на левое плечо поудобнее.

— На вот ещё. Пригодится. — Мужчина протянул небольшой сверток, открыв его край, Тара увидел внутри небольшой кусочек вяленного мяса. Монахи в основном питались рисом и овощами, из сладкого — только свежие фрукты, мясо ели редко, да и дорого это для обычного монаха. — Что смотришь? Бери, пока дают. Путь не близкий, понадобятся силы. Да и на месте, не знаю как там.

Мужчина выдохнул, вручил сверток парню и похлопал его по плечу, так добро, по отцовски.

— Береги себя.

Это последнее, что услышал Тара от мастера, прежде чем отправится в дорогу.

***

Большая часть пути была позади. Впереди только каменные ступени к восточному храму, редкие каменные фонари около дороги и тишина. Люди здесь редко ходили. Тем страннее было услышать неподалеку шелест листвы в траве и чей-то тихий стон.

Тара остановился, не успев ступить на следующую ступеньку. Проверив нож рядом, он взялся обеими руками за посох и закрыл глаза. Монахи умели концентрироваться на чужой духовной силе, поэтому ему не составило труда найти источник шума, что медленно двигался не так далеко от него. Решив проверить, Тара открыл глаза, и последовал за оранжевой нитью духовной силы которую он всё ещё мог видеть. Правда нить была совсем тонкой, что немало насторожило молодого монаха. Учитель говорил, что тонкая нить может быть или у умирающего или у раненного. Да и цвет. У людей они бывают разных цветов, в зависимости он силы духа или силы тех, кому они служат, но чаще это от белого, до синего, все оттенки зеленого. Какой цвет не встречается у людей, так это черный, красный тоже был редкостью и говорил скорее об одержимости. Оранжевый у обычных людей Тара раньше не встречал, но что-то подсказывало ему, что стоит поторопится.

Выйдя к небольшой поляне он остановился, всматриваясь. На самом краю, около подлеска, кто-то сидел. Белая маска с вытянутым носом и обведенными красным глазами, будто светилась в темноте, но сейчас не закрывала лица молодого парня, что держался за правый бок, стараясь ступать ровнее. Нить обвязывала его мизинец и с каждой минутой становилась тоньше.

Увидев маску и обладателя нити своими глазами, Тара не мог ошибиться — перед ним не человек вовсе. Он изучал с учителем духов злых и не очень, и судя по маске перед ним был кицунэ. Правда странно, что это был парень, потому как в большинстве своём это были привлекательные девушки с пышными хвостами. Кстати о хвосте — он тоже был, но из-за недостатка света и цвета шерсти вороньего крыла, он его не сразу заметил в тёмных одеждах.

Кицунэ облокотился о большой валун, стараясь, видимо, перевести дыхание. Тара выдохнул длинно. Нет, он не может на это долго смотреть, всё же целителя в нем больше, чем заклинателя.

— Позволь помочь, — монах приблизился к кицунэ, но не настолько, чтобы тот его достал. Даже раненый, он всё еще остается демоном.

Резкое движение, поворот, от которого существо едва не потеряло равновесие, говорило о том, что он не чувствовал чужого присутствия.

— Ты можешь умереть. Позволь помочь тебе, — Тара упрямо протягивал руку ладонью вверх, показывая свои добрые намерения, но тёмные глаза напротив, едва вспыхну огнём, почти тут же стали закрываться, а тело заваливаться на землю.

Подхватив лиса, монах опустил его на землю и стал осматривать. Одежда на правом боку была разодрана словно когтями, на теле осталось несколько глубоких порезов, что всё ещё сильно кровоточили. Правую ногу тоже немного задело. Вообще все походило на то, что на этого демона напал кто-то посильнее. «Может тот, кто устроил кровавые побоища в нескольких поселениях? " — возникла вдруг мысли в голове монаха. Так или иначе ему нужно было срочно помочь, а после уже расспрашивать.

Сосредоточившись на руках, Тара уложил ладони на рану и начал вливать в демона через руки свою духовную силу. Цвет его нити как и духовной силы — был белым, а значит он мог подстроится под любой цвет, даже демонически-оранжевый. Кровь остановилась, а глубокие порезы затянулись до обычных царапин. Только тогда целитель остановился, ощущая легкую слабость. Рядом с демонами нельзя расслабляться, а значит нужно еще много сделать, пока он не очнулся.

***

Открыв глаза, Фронг нахмурился, на мгновение жмурясь от яркого света, что исходил от костра. Рядом кто-то сидел, поджаривая рисовый хлеб на огне. Пахло вкусно и в животе заурчало. Слишком громко, чтобы привлечь внимание к себе.

— Очнулся? Говорить можешь?

Фронг пошевелился, проверяя руки на наличие веревок или еще чего, но нет, двигался он вполне спокойно. И даже почти ничего не болело… Подождите! В смысле? Как? Почему?

Вскочив с земли, кицунэ быстро ощупал себя, проверяя правый бок и ногу. Но раны затянулись почти полностью, оставляя на теле только красный след.

— Скоро и он исчезнет, — путник кивнул в сторону Фронга. — Кровоостанавливающая мазь и травы — хорошо помогают как людям так и демонам. Он беспечно захрустел жаренным хлебом, но, увидев голодный взгляд, потянулся к сумке, что-то доставая.

Встав со своего места, монах, а теперь по чётка Фронг точно мог это сказать, сделал еще пару шагов в его сторону, медленных, словно не хотел напугать, но лис всё равно дернулся назад. Тут же врезаясь во что-то, что обожгло его. Удивленно обернувшись, он обнаружил, что вокруг него были разложены листки с заклинаниями. Он был в клетке, которую сейчас ему не сломать.

Монах же, подойдя к самому краю очерченной им же границе, протянул руку внутрь. На ладони лежал небольшой кусочек вяленного мяса, что так дразнил своим запахом ноздри голодного хищника.

— Бери. Ну давай же.

Монах дождался, пока с его руки не исчезнет мясо и только потом сел обратно к костру, мягко улыбаясь.

Фронг покосился на него.

— Кто ты? — Первое, что сказал кицунэ, дожевав еду. — Любой бы монах постарался добить тварь, вроде меня, а не спасать её и… Подожди, я чувствую духовную силу, что наполняет меня? Зачем ты это сделал? — Лис действительно не понимал. Всё, что он знал о священнослужителях — от них нужно держаться подальше, иначе тебя ждет смерть. Вообще от всего в их мире лучше держаться подальше. Даже от сородичей, как уже успел убедится Фронг.

— Я монах из северного храма. Имя моё Тара. Я немного знаю ваш вид и, также знаю, что кицунэ не может навредить тому, с кем делит энергию. Я спас тебя, но не просто так. Тебя ранил демон явно превосходящий по силе. А в последнее время в окрестностях и дальше находят мертвых растерзанных людей. Мне нужно знать, кто это был. Кто напал на тебя?

— Иначе что? — Лис подтянул длинный хвост к себе, обнимая им колени и смотря на монаха.

— Как твое имя? — Кицунэ уже ничему не удивлялся от этого странного монаха, только фыркнул громко, но ответил:

— Можешь называть меня Фронг, Тара, монах, который спас демона.

— Так вот, Фронг, как спас, так могу и убить. Так что не испытывай судьбу и отвечай, когда тебя спрашивают. — Брови человека нахмурились, что показалось лису, довольно симпатичным. Он поправил маску на голове, сейчас она ему не поможет. Вот если бы чуть-чуть отдохнуть, тогда можно было попробовать сломать «клетку», вернувшись в тело лисы. Хоть монах и был прав — теперь он не мог ему навредить, но договора как такового не было, а значит сбежав, Фронг не получит наказание.

— Хорошо, я скажу. Но утром. Ночью много ушей, которым не стоит слышать об этом.

Сердито посверлив демона взглядом, Тара всё же понял, что большего не дождется, и если тот сказал утром, значит раньше не заговорит. Длинно выдохнув, монах улегся на землю, недалеко от догорающего костра, иногда разгребая угли длинной палкой.

Уже в темноте, когда последние искры костра догорели, лис всё же решил начать разговор.

— Эй, монах, не спишь?

Тара не спал, смотря в темное небо, сияющее сотнями звёзд, которое было видно между широких ветвей. Где-то скрипело старое дерево, где-то стрекотал кузнечик и ухала сова. Над головой шелестела листва и что-то ещё. Сотни тихих голосов местных духов уносило с ветром каждый миг. Он конечно расставил несколько простых ловушек, чтоб не пропустить никого, если вдруг уснет, но на душе все равно было неспокойно.

— Нет, — всё же ответил монах.

— Можем поговорить? Я, знаешь ли, любитель слушать разные интересные истории, но, к сожалению, кого не встречу — каждый норовит убить. Даже и поговорить то не с кем. — Фронг перевернулся на бок, укрывая ноги хвостом, рукой же упирая голову, смотря в полутьме на лицо своего спасителя. Он не знал почему, возможно это чужеродная энергия духа так в нем откликается, может быть долгое одиночество. В конце концов он не врал, сказав, что каждый хотел его убить. В мире демонов была жесткая конкуренция — или съешь ты или съедят тебя.

— Хм, странный ты, демон лис, разговаривающий с монахом, — на лице расплылась мягкая улыбка. Почему-то приятно было слышать тихий возмущенные фырканья со стороны «клетки». А ещё приятно было осознавать, что он остался жив. Этот странный демон.

— Кто бы говорил — монах спасающий демонов! Но и всё же?

— Что ты хочешь узнать? — Тара тоже лёг на бок, чтобы оказаться лицом к лицу к собеседнику, пусть личина того и расплывалась в мистическом сумраке, но глаза он видел четко.

— Мне всегда было интересно, как доходят до такой жизни?

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — удивился парень, даже немного нахмурился.

— Я про тебя, — продолжил кицунэ. — Как ты стал монахом? Насколько я слышал или не рождаются, как это бывает с императорами или же как с нами — демонами. Мы же не выбирали такую жизнь, просто появились здесь и существуем. Вы же выбрали свой путь. И я не могу понять зачем?

Фронг действительно не раз задавался вопросом, для чего людям эти странные классификации, а еще и эти как их там — храмы и вот эти вот служители монахи из него. Всё, что он слышал о монахах сейчас никак не ложилось на образ человека, что лежал напротив. И раз у него была возможность спросить, он просто решил утолить лисье любопытство.

Немного помолчав, Тара снова перевернулся на спину, глядя в звездное небо. Лис уже было отчаялся получить ответ, но человек вдруг тихо начал:

— Когда мне было десять, на нашу семью напал демон. Он пришел издалека, представился путником и попросил ночлег. А ночью мне захотелось пить, я встал и увидел, как он перерезает горло моей младшей сестре. К тому моменту все, кроме меня были мертвы. Как позже сказал мастер, ему понравилась моя духовная энергия и он оставил меня на сладкое, чтобы потом выпить досуха. Но не успел. Не помню точно как, но мне удалось сбежать из дома и добраться до ближайшего храма. Демон последовал за мной, видимо не хотел упускать добычу. Но мастер смог его упокоить. Без семьи и крова, мне больше ничего не оставалось, как последовать за учителем. Как видишь, мы можем быть не рождены монахами, но жизнь и обстоятельства складываются так, а не иначе. — Тара провел ладонью по лицу. Эти воспоминания живы и спустя десять лет. Он раскинул руки в стороны, не замечая даже как пересек самую малость границы «клетки». — Я никого никогда не хотел убивать, и больше склоняюсь к врачеванию, нежели к изгнанию. И…прости, что угрожал тебе. Я не убью тебя в любом случае. Мне просто нужно найти того, кто убивает людей. Я узнаю и отпущу тебя.

По пальцам прошелся мягким хвост, монах даже вздрогнул от движения так близко. Но почувствовав мягкость и не учуяв угрозы, стался на месте, едва перебирая пальцами черный мех, что в таком свете местами переливался серебром.

Фронг тихо кашлянул в кулак. Это немного смущало. Но у Тары был такой потерянный и несчастный вид, что его хотелось утешить. В детстве бабушка, что воспитывала маленького лисенка, всегда обвивала его хвостом, когда тому было грустно или страшно. Сейчас видимо сработали те же инстинкты.

— Я никогда не хотел никого убивать. И, по сути, на моих лапах не так много крови. В основном сородичей. Знаешь, у нас жесткая конкуренция. Всегда мечтал о мире без борьбы между видами. Без противостояния демона и человека. — Тихо проговорил Фронг. Он много думал об этом, но впервые говорил это вслух.

— Я читал, в старых писаниях в храме, что где-то есть мир, где всё сущее живет в гармонии. Где-то далеко в горах на западе отсюда. [1] — Тара продолжал поглаживать хвост, что пушистым кольцом почти оплелся вокруг его запястья.

— Правда? И туда можно дойти? — Оживился кицунэ.

— Думаю, да.

— А ты можешь… Нет! Пообещай, что проводишь меня туда! Я…больше не хочу убегать.

Монах внимательно посмотрел в печальные глаза демона и медленно протянул руку к его руке, соединяя их мизинцы и большие пальцы.

— Обещаю. Как только поймаю тварь, что беснуется здесь. — Теперь уже это был полный договор с кицунэ.

— Хорошо. Я запомнил.

Фронг тихо улыбнулся, всё ещё ощущая на пальцах тепло чужой руки, и против воли да, быстро засыпая, успокоенный энергией монаха.

***

Утро было тихим. Даже слишком. Тара проснулся от тревожного чувства внутри, будто за ним кто-то наблюдает, но ловушки были целы. Фронг всё ещё спал, свернувшись калачиком, обняв свой черный хвост.

Сумеречное пасмурное утро было не лучше тёмной, искажающей действительность ночи. Но что-то было не так. Когда жа монах понял, было уже поздно. Он выхватил из-за пояса нож, и схватил лежащий на земле посох.

— Фронг, вставай! — Крикнул заклинатель, кидая нож в черное облако, что двигалось на него. Нож прошел насквозь, падая чуть в стороне на землю. Лис вздрогнул от крика, подрываясь на ноги. Но он всё ещё был в «клетке», а тот, кто мог его освободить, сражался со страшным зверем у него на глазах.

Темное облако приобрело очертания, когда почти коснулось монаха. и за его посох уже держались две светлые женские руки, по силе не уступая мужским рукам заклинателя. Когти твари опасно удлинились, впиваясь в ладонь и, даже протыкая одну насквозь. Человек взревел, с силой отталкивая кумихо. Еще немного духовного «взрыва» и вот противников разделяет хотя бы четыре шага.

Тара понимал, что навряд ли выйдет из этого боя живым. Он вообще надеялся не встретить тварь и только лишь шел проведать настоятеля восточного храма, чтобы узнать, как обстоят дела в их стороне и может разузнать что-то полезное. Но…но судьба вновь распорядилась по своему.

Он сделал шаг в сторону «клетки», падая в последний момент, перед броском чудовища на него, и ломая своё заклинание.

— Беги!

Последнее, что он видел — были испуганные глаза Фронга и упавшая с его головы маска кицунэ. Как жаль, что им так и не удалось дойти до той счастливой страны.

К счастью или нет, Тара не увидел, как после того, как кумихо перегрызла ему горло, она бросилась на сородича. Как отчаянно сражался Фронг, кусаясь и царапаясь, оставляя на демонице рваные следы, как и она днем раньше. Но как и человек, кицунэ недолго продержался, сдаваясь в лапы злой судьбе.

Дневное солнце в тот день тускло освятило небольшую полянку в восточном лесу, на подходе к храму, которая вся была залита алой кровью.

***

_Наши дни._

Сколько бы Тара не ходил в походы, но в этой части страны ещё ниразу не бывал. Хотя уже в который раз ловил себя на ощущении дежавю, при виде старой каменной лестницы или очутившись здесь, на пустой поляне, недалеко от основного маршрута.

Вообще он ненамеренно свернул сюда, ему просто показалась…нет, показалось, что вдруг лиса пробежала сюда. В телефоне был включен навигатор, поэтому он не боялся заблудится. Он только лишь взглянет и вернется к своим в лагерь.

С другой стороны поляны действительно послышалось какое-то движение. Студент насторожился, готовя камеру, чтобы запечатлеть зверя. Но вместо лисы навстречу вышел темноволосый парень, с таким же рюкзаком за плечами, как и у самого Тары. Куртка их университета, говорила о том, что он тоже студент, только вот эмблему факультета он никак не мог разглядеть.

— О! Привет, я Тара. Пятый курс меда. А ты тоже из наших? Какой факультет? Какой курс? — Затараторил старший. В походе всегда надо держаться вместе. Возможно парень отстал от своих или может что-то случилось. Но незнакомец напротив как-то мягко улыбнулся. В глазах странно мелькнуло узнавание. Или может показалось? Он протянул руку и сжал чужую в приветствии, не отводя взгляд от глаз старшего.

— Я Фронг, второй курс экономического. Приятно познакомится.

— Что ты здесь делал, да ещё и один? — Тара отступил, чуть смущенный таким вниманием.

— Хотел увидеть горы. Говорят тут вид не хуже, чем на Джомолунгме [2].

— Да? Ты тоже любишь горы? Я хочу когда-нибудь отправиться на Эверест. Ну знаешь, чтоб уж точно сравнить эти виды с теми, — хихикнул Тара, разворачиваясь в сторону дороги и идя по направлению к лагерю, не теряя из вида нового знакомого.

— Хорошо, тогда и меня возьми. Знаешь, одному сравнивать — скучно. — Они переглянулись и рассмеялись.

Солнце пробивалось сквозь плотную крону деревьев, освещая своими редкими лучами черного лиса, что притаился в чаще, наблюдая за уходящими людьми.

_____________________________  
Интересный факт. Пока искала нужную информацию нашла вот это:

Хули-цзин — лиса — оборотень. По достижению пятидесяти лет она может превращаться в девушку. Как только лисе исполняется сто лет, она может превращаться в мужчину-колдуна.

Кицунэ — это каждая лиса, которая смогла прожить 100 лет и получила магические способности. В отличие от Кумихо, Кицунэ может превращаться не только в человека, но и в различных странных, а то и страшных созданий.

Кумихо — это лиса, прожившая 1000 лет. В виде лисы у Кумихо 9 хвостов. В человеческом виде она представляет из себя красивую, молодую и соблазнительную девушку — именно девушку, встретить парня-Кумихо — большая редкость. Это очаровательная лисица питается мужскими печонками и сердцами, а также не брезгует отведать просроченных деликатесов (мертвечину).

[1] — Имеется в виду Шамбала. Мифическая страна в горах Тибета.  
[2] — Джомолунгма, иное название горы Эверест. Тибет.


End file.
